


Spam via e-mail: tutta colpa dei templari

by Sisthra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisthra/pseuds/Sisthra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Maestro Assassino prese posto alla sua scrivania, sospirando leggermente alla vista della mole enorme di fogli e pratiche che lo attendeva. "Certo che le cose sono cambiate dai tempi del grande Altaïr", pensò non senza una punta di amarezza.<br/>"Al posto della spada, la tastiera di un computer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spam via e-mail: tutta colpa dei templari

_2005, Canada._  
  
Il Maestro Assassino prese posto alla sua scrivania, sospirando leggermente alla vista della mole enorme di fogli e pratiche che lo attendeva. "Certo che le cose sono cambiate dai tempi del grande Altaïr", pensò non senza una punta di amarezza. Allora erano conosciuti e temuti, non avevano il bisogno di nascondersi perchè erano troppo potenti. Ma i tempi cambiano: non ci si scontrava più sui campi di battaglia, ma in aule di tribunale e negli uffici di grandi aziende.  
"Al posto della spada, la tastiera di un computer." pensò, fissando con sguardo vacuo lo schermo mentre questo si accendeva, tracciando cerchietti impazienti con il mouse come se potesse spronarlo in qualche modo ad andare più veloce. Ovviamente, le occasioni in cui non potevano far altro che ricorrere alle armi non mancavano neppure in quest'epoca. Ma, un po' come nell'esercito, quando si arriva ai piani alti e ci si ritrova a dover guidare anziché combattere in prima linea, è facile dimenticare la paura di quei giorni, la consapevolezza di vivere una vita pericolosa e di poter morire da un momento all'altro, preferendo ricordarne solo l'eccitazione e la felicità che si provava solo alla fine di uno scontro, quando finalmente ci si rendeva conto che il pericolo era passato e che sì, si era ancora vivi.  
Il Maestro non aveva dimenticato, questo no. Ma era un po' di tempo ormai che si sentiva... inutile. Certo, gestiva con cura le sue squadre, sapeva che la sua guida era fondamentale, reclutava se necessario nuovi Assassini e ovviamente aveva anche il suo "vero" lavoro, quello che usava come copertura nella vita di tutti i giorni ed era altrettante invaso da noiose pratiche da compilare, ma erano ormai anni che non compiva azioni in prima fila. Si sentiva... disconnesso. Distaccato.  
« Maestro, lei è troppo importante per noi, non possiamo permettere che rischi la sua vita al nostro posto!» cantilenò in tono contrariato mentre apriva l'e-mail. Questo era ciò che avrebbe detto un membro qualunque della sua squadra. Ma perchè doveva starsene rintanato in quell'ufficio quando avrebbe potuto sfruttare quell'esperienza e quelle qualità che lo rendevano così importante?  
I suoi sottoposti rischiavano la vita, e lui se ne stava lì a leggere spam!  
« Signor Richard, ha detto qualcosa?» l'Assassino sussultò con aria colpevole notando la figura di Alicia Stuart, la sua segreteria, sulla porta.  
« No Alicia, nulla di importante.» bofonchiò. Bella donna, Alicia. Svolgeva tranquillamente il suo lavoro e non faceva domande quando vedeva il suo capo rimanere in ufficio tutta la notte, immerso in misteriose videoconferenze con altrettanto misteriosi tizi all'altro capo del mondo.  
« Mi era sembrato di sentirla parlare... » Azzardò la donna con una vena di curiosità nella voce, mischiata all'insicurezza. Il Maestro la fissò.  
« Ripensavo solo alla scena di un film che ho visto ieri sera.»  rispose, secco, nel tono che lasciava chiaramente intendere che la conversazione era finita mentre selezionava una sfilza di e-mail spazzatura e premeva irritato il tasto "cancella". No, non aveva bisogno di certe pillole blu dell'Abstergo, grazie tante. Si avvicinava al lato sbagliato dei quaranta, certo, ma andava ancora fiero della sua vita sociale e di tutto ciò che vi era legato.  
« D'accordo... » La donna si ritrasse, leggermente delusa, per poi aggrapparsi alla maniglia della porta in un ultimo tentativo di cavargli qualcosa. «Desidera un caffè, signore?»  
« Espresso, un cucchiaino di zucchero.» fu l'unica risposta.  
«Ovviamente.» la segretaria si ritirò mogia. Sorpassò la sua scrivania mentre attraversava il corridoio e si diresse al bar al quinto piano.  
Alicia Stuart era una donna tranquilla che non ficcava mai troppo il naso nelle faccende altrui, ma non era affatto stupida. Aveva sentito spesso il suo capo parlare di cose strane durante le sue videochiamate a notte fonda, quando lei entrava brevemente nel suo ufficio ad augurargli la buona notte e a lasciargli un thermos pieno di caffè.... Maestri e Novizi, Codici e Artefatti, Ordini e Confraternite...  
Vi aveva riflettuto parecchio nei momenti di noia, ed era arrivata ad una sola conclusione: in fondo, in quale altra situazione una persona si ritrovava a pronunciare con aria solenne frasi tipo "Il Frutto mostrerà la via"?  
"Il signor Richard e i suoi amici... " Pensò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. "... devono essere grandi appassionati di Dungeon &Dragons."  
Era certamente così.  
  
L'incontro di quella sera era stato fissato in un piccolo pub di proprietà di uno della sua squadra. Il Maestro si avvicinò furtivamente alla porta sul retro: in realtà non ce n'era bisogno, ma si sa, alcune abitudini fanno fatica ad andarsene.  
Bussò, e un piccolo spioncino si aprì  rivelando un paio di occhi scuri.  
« Buonasera, Maestro.» disse la figura oltre la porta, facendo per aprire.  
« Devi assicurarti che io conosca la parola d'ordine! » replicò il più anziano, contrariato. Gli occhi oltre lo spioncino parvero alzarsi al cielo.  
« Maestro... la vedo. La riconosco. E' lei. » disse, in un tono seccato che decisamente non si addiceva alla parlata cortese.  
« Come fai a sapere che non sono un agente Templare che mi ha rapito, drogato, ficcato da qualche parte e infine è venuto qui con una maschera modellata da un calco della mia faccia, virtualmente indistinguibile?»  
« Ma, la sua voce... »  
« Non ti ho insegnato nulla, David? Loro sono ovunque, ovunque!»  
David sospirò.  
« Oh, d'accordo, ormai dovrei sapere che ad ogni incontro farai questo stupido giochetto... »  
Ci fu un breve silenzio.  
« ... Templari qui, Templari là.» disse l'uomo, imbarazzato.  
« Templari su, Templari giù! » replicò allegramente il Maestro. La porta si aprì.  
« Gli altri sono già arrivati. » bofonchiò, indicando la porta socchiusa che divideva il retro dal resto del locale. Il Maestro la varcò, venendo accolto da una serie di calorosi saluti.  
« Bene. Ora siamo al completo.» disse David, prendendo un altro paio di sedie.  
« Ci hai chiamati tutti qui perchè hai detto di volerci parlare di persona di una cosa importante. Di cosa si tratta?»  
Il Maestro scrutò la mezza dozzina di visi che lo fissavano. Alcuni avevano più o meno la sua età, altri erano più giovani, il più giovane tra i presenti era stato fatto entrare da poco nel rango degli Assassini. Persone totalmente diverse, unite da un unico scopo. Sorrise leggermente pensando che aveva addestrato e seguito personalmente almeno la metà di loro.  
« Il più grande vantaggio dei nostri nemici è che sono ovunque. Nella TV, nei libri, in politica... hanno riscritto la storia in modo da far sapere alla gente solo ciò che vogliono loro. » iniziò.  
« Ebbene, miei fratelli, penso sia giunto il momento per noi di iniziare a fare la stessa cosa. »  
Cadde un silenzio di tomba.  
« Maestro... » disse infine Aaron, il più giovane. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.  
« ... ma non è esattamente il nostro scopo preservare la libertà dell'umanità? Come potremmo allora... »  
Il Maestro ridacchiò, attirandosi occhiate stranite e vagamente preoccupate dagli altri Assassini.  
« Ah, temo di essermi spiegato male. Con "fare la stessa cosa" intendevo dire che anche noi dovremmo iniziare... massì, a raccontare la nostra versione dei fatti.» sorrise.  
Altro silenzio.  
« Intendi forse...?» Disse David, esitante.  
« Renderla pubblica. L'intera storia, tutta la verità. Tutto ciò che abbiamo scoperto fin'ora.»  
« Non funzionerà. » disse James, uno dei più anziani. « Ci metteranno a tacere. Verrà tutto censurato il momento che proviamo a trasmettere o pubblicare qualcosa!»  
"Ah-ah, ma è qui che arriva il bello." pensò il Maestro.  
« Si tratta solo... di scegliere il mezzo giusto.» disse, misterioso.  
«... d'accordo, poche chiacchere. Dicci cos'hai in mente.» insisté James, condividendo l'aria impaziente di tutti gli altri.  
Il Maestro lo disse. Vi fu un lunghissimo silenzio.  
Poi scoppiò la discussione.  
  
Parlarono per ore. Aaron era il più entusiasta del piano e fu quello che ne capì per primo le potenzialità, e si schierò immediatamente dalla parte del Maestro. Insieme lo illustrarono agli altri, più scettici.  
Soppesarono rischi e vantaggi, ipotizzarono vari scenari. Più parlavano, più si convincevano di poterlo mettere in atto. Sì, poteva funzionare.  
« E la cosa migliore è » commentò David, una volta convinto « che loro non avrebbero modo di fermarci... insomma, chi li prenderebbe sul serio se provassero a farlo?» chiese, suscitando uno scoppio di risate.  
« Sarà anche un modo per noi per reclutare nuovi membri. » commentò James, sovrappensiero. « Osserveremo la reazione della gente e selezioneremo chi capirà la "verità" oltre le apparenze... »  
« Siamo tutti d'accordo allora.» disse il Maestro, alzandosi. Tutti lo fissarono, ora carichi di aspettativa e smaniosi di mettersi all'opera. « Ci vorrà tempo, ma se tutto va come previsto, il mondo saprà... forse non nel modo più convenzionale che ci sia, ma l'importante è che la verità venga trasmessa. Salute e pace, fratelli.»  
« Salute e pace.»  
  
Passarono svariati mesi dalla riunione avvenuta in quel piccolo pub.  
Il Maestro osservò la folla prendere lentamente posto; era costituita per lo più da giovani, che ridevano e scherzavano mentre si sedevano davanti al grande schermo, carichi di aspettativa. Le luci si abbassarono, un uomo salì sul palco, microfono alla mano. Il Maestro si guardò attorno, notando svariati dei suoi fratelli piazzati quasi strategicamente in svariati punti della sala, tutti, come lui, in attesa del grande annuncio. Aaron al contrario, seduto in prima fila insieme ad un gruppo di amici del college, gli fece l'occhiolino, eccitato.  
Notò anche un paio di persone che riconobbe come agenti dell'Abstergo, ovviamente sotto copertura. Sorrise trionfante, non avevano idea di cosa stava per abbattersi su di loro. Non avrebbero potuto fare nulla.  
L'uomo sul palco si schiarì la voce, e la sala ammutolì.  
« Direi che è arrivato il momento di fare un annuncio, un annuncio che, speriamo, non mancherà di tener fede alle vostre aspettative.» l'uomo fece una pausa, poi si voltò verso lo schermo, dove iniziarono a scorrere immagini. Una chiesa in pietra, un'aquila che prendeva il volo e una roccaforte nel deserto...  
Con la coda dell'occhio, il Maestro vide i due agenti dell'Abstergo impallidire, impietriti dall'orrore.  
Un uomo incappucciato vestito di bianco camminava furtivo tra la folla di una città medioevale, avvicinandosi ad un cavaliere decorato da una croce rossa...il pubblico iniziò a mormorare eccitato.  
« La Ubisoft è fiera di presentare il primo capitolo della sua nuova saga...» le parole dell'uomo si spensero mentre la figura in bianco sullo schermo eseguiva un balzo spettacolare per raggiungere la sua preda, venendo poi coperto da due parole:  
«...Assassin's Creed.»  
Il Maestro sogghignò trionfante mentre la sala scoppiava in applausi entusiasti.  
"Vittoria agli Assassini."  
\-----  
  
  
 **Innanzitutto ringrazio Hamber of the Elves per avermi fatto da beta-reader. Grazie anche a tutti quelli che si sono soffermati a leggere questa fic dall'inizio alla fine nonostante la sua... umh...stranezza?**  
 **Chi ha letto già qualcos'altro di mio ormai sa che adoro gli Assassini moderni; il solo immaginare membri della nostra setta preferita che fanno cose normalissime come incontrarsi in un ristorante o al pub, che discutono dei loro nobilissimi piani via Skype e del film che hanno visto al cinema un attimo dopo, che navigano per internet e girano per forum(o cielo, saranno anche su Efp!) nascosti dietro astrusi username come (immagino) TheHawk87 o NothingIsTrue non smette mai di divertirmi.  E' strano, eppure allo stesso tempo rende il tutto molto più 'reale'.**  
 **Il titolo di questa fic mi ha fatto penare visto che non volevo inserire nulla che accennasse anche solo minimamente al 'colpo di scena' finale per paura di spoilerarlo, perciò dopo lunghe riflessioni ho preso la via facile e inserito la cosa più nonsense che mi è venuta in mente. Almeno attira sicuramente l'attenzione. Se siete curiosi, un altro possibile titolo era "Di industrie farmaceutiche e aquile photoshoppate."**  
 **Salute e pace, fratelli.**


End file.
